factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Kain
'The Character' Name: Kain Origin: Legacy of Kain Gender: Male Height: 6'4 (1.98 cm) Weight: '''100 kg (220 lb) '''Species: Vampire Classification: Guardian of the Pillar of Balance/Scion of Balance Age: Thousands of years (between 1530 and 3530 years old). 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, can gain powers, experiance and enduance by drinking other people's blood, can copy the Dark Gift of others by drinking their blood, drains opponents of their blood by spraying them with his own blood, lightning projection/generation, shapeshifting (into mist, werewolf,human and bats), telekinesis,expert tactical,weapons master, immortality (Types 1,3 and likely 5 ,Kain can only be killed by the Soul Reaver), teleportation, soul manipulation, intangiability, invulnerability (bat form),dimensional travel,dimensional portals and see dimensions, regeneration (low-high,can reform in bats,likely Mid-Godly,only the Soul Reaver can kill him), possession, time manipulation ( Slow down, accelerate and freeze an individual in time), forcefields, pyrokinesis, commune nature, life/nature manipulation (animals or any creature,plants weather, and can summon natural phenomena),necromancy,energy manipulation,read mind,telepathy,illucions,emotional manipulation,"infinite" energy/stamina (absorb energy from the battle),matter state manipulation,space manipulation.Invinsibility and reality wearping (using The Soul Reaver). Weaknesses: '''While in Water can reduce regeneration capability.However ,If it stays in the water for a long time or is completely submerged,it simply transforms into bats. '''Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Superhuman Speed: Above Peak Human, faster than the eye can see with certain abilities (200mph),Massively Hipersonic+,can summon thunderbolts from the sky. Durability: City block level,able to withstand the blows of the soul reaver as a young man, being an Elder is much more resistant than in his youth.likely invulnerability in bat form (his regeneration and immortality makes him harder to kill). Destructive Capacity: Large building+ level with physical attacks, likely higher with telekinesis (able to shatter tons of rock with telekinesis),City block level usinig the Soul Reaver(the wraith blade can hurt 4 tentacles from the Elder God from a casual hit,the Soul reaver is 7 or 8 times more powerful that the wraith blade),higher with The Soul Reaver with elements, far higher using Soul Reaver purified( at least more than seven times stronger,likely tens of times stronger).Unknown using narture manipulation,likely large island level.Likely small country level using all his powers thogether. Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles and magic. Stamina: Very high, can still keep fighting with his heart torn out,infinite,can absorb energy from the battle. FactPile Tier: High Superhuman,likely High-Meta human,or Low-Herald how Scion of Balance,can manipulate the: Reality,etc. 'Equipment' Vorador's signet ring The Soul Reaver: 'it is a flamberge-class sword with a broad, undulating serpentine blade,The sword is forged with metal and with the energy of the Pillars of Nosgoth,making the sword (like the pillars),indestructible .This sword was make to be used by the Scion of Balance (Kain). The sword is able to devour the souls of the creature that hits / cuts. The sword attacks in a multi-dimensional way, attacking in the spectral and material realm to the same time.The sword has access to various abilities thanks to an artifact called "Balance Emblem", this device gives the sword the ability to: launch waves of energy, slow down time, throw lightning at nearby enemies, induce anger in the enemies and move between dimensions. The sword can also manipulate the: Air, fire, ice, light (blind), earth, darkness (creates mini-shadows that attack enemies and allows the user to be invisible) and spirit(can purify creatures.The sword being in contact with another version of it (whether physical or spectral), has the ability to manipulate reality, creating paradoxes and even new time lines, Kain as Scion of Balance, meets the requirement, since within his, has a spectral version of the sword inside him (Spirit Blade) and has the Soul Reaver, so Kain is able to alternate reality using the sword. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques Repel: '''Create an energy field that makes Kain invulnerable and reflects magical spells. '''Soul Death: Launches a projectile that removes the soul from the target. Blood Shower: Kain removes blood from every creature in a range of 10 to 15 meters. Incapacitate: Launches a projectile that freezes the person in time. Inspire hate: inspire hate among the enemies, causing them to attack each other. Lightning: Summon rays of the sky that fall at real speed and disintegrates enemies. Immolate: Create a ring of fire that lifts the enemy in the air and then turns it into ashes. Tempest Cloak: Creates an energy aura, which can be used by both or/and the allies, the aura returns the physical damage, in the same proportion as it was done,to the attacker. Dimension Reaver: Allows Kain to move between dimensions, allowing him to attack several enemies instantly consecutively. Dimensional portals: Can send creatures to other dimensions. Nature Manipulation and Natural phenomena : Kain can summon Tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, storms, hurricanes, etc. Can communicate with plants and animals, with plants, can influne them,causing them to attack the atversary, can also summon them. With animals, apart from being able to communicate with them (which would allow to have many allies), can grow and improve them, making them more strong, tough and even give new abilities. Stun: Causes a mental shock, which leaves the victim stunned.work with ghost. Illusions from the past and future: Kain can create an illusion of the past or future of the objective, Kain has control of the illusion, the illusion has the powers of the victim. Energy Manipulation: It is capable of powering devices, manipulating energy to create objects, depleting the energy of people nearby, handling improved fire and electricity, reflecting damage (Tempest Cloak) and even manipulating life, turning every creature into monsters without consciousness ,convert an entire area into lava and rocks, and create "firestorms". Light: it allows to illuminate an entire area, for several seconds, useful to avoid traps and avoid ambushes in dark places. 'FP Victories' Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) - Aragorn Profile OoT Link and Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - OoT Link Profile, Ganondorf Profile (was allied with Raziel) TP Link (Legend of Zelda) 'FP Defeats' Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) - Vampire Hunter D Profile (was allied with Raziel, Alucard and Dio Brando and still lost) 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Kain Respect Thread Category:Character Profiles Category:Legacy of Kain Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villain Category:Neutral Character Category:Evil Character Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Antagonist